The Yipper Caper
The Yipper Capper is the first episode of pound pupies. Lucky once was meditating in this episode then he saw a jackrabbit.The team looked for the receit and found it. they messed up the kibbleanator on purpose to get Yipper adopted. "The Yipper Caper" is the first episode of Pound Puppies, and the first episode of season 1. It first aired October 10, 2010 in the US. A so-called unmatchable puppy finds the perfect match and then loses him. Plot A new puppy get dropped off at a dog shelter by Officer Ketchum. Head dog catcher Leonard McLeish doesn't like the puppy, but his assistant Olaf thinks it's cute. McLeish has the puppy taken to a kennel with another dog who "never gets adopted". After the humans leave, the dog (named Lucky, on account of his great good fortune) introduces himself to the puppy (named Yipper) and welcomes him to Shelter 17. To Yipper's surprise. Lucky reveals a secret hole leading underground to a series of secret tunnels filled with dogs operating various pieces of equipment. Yipper quickly realizes that Lucky and all of the other dogs at the shelter are part of the legendary Pound Puppies, a secret organization hidden from humans, dedicated to finding pups loving homes. Lucky then introduces Yipper to Cookie (who has a human family herself)- the head of Pound Puppy security -, Niblet- the goofball and heart of the team -, Strudel- the scientist and brains of the group -and her squirrel helpers (including Mr. Nut Nut & Sparky) and Squirt- the scrounger of the gang. Yipper doesn't believe that they will be able to find him a home, but Lucky says that the Pound Puppies have a saying "A pup for every person, and a person for every pup". Strudel then shows him the Free Kid Database, and assures Yipper that there is a human somewhere out there for him. A red alert is issued, and the pups all go back above ground in time to see a delivery man drive into the shelter with his yellow truck and gives McLeish a huge machine called "the Kibble-nator 5000"- a machine that automatically distributes kibble to dogs. Shelter 17 has been chosen to test it, and McLeish plans to show it off at a press ceremony to impress his brother-in-law, (The Mayor). The delivery man's son, Billy, gets out of the car to go look at the dogs. Billy meets Yipper through the fence, and runs to tell his dad that he wants to adopt him. Unfortunately, McLeish doesn't want to be bothered, and sends the delivery man and his son away. Yipper is put into a depression, having lost his perfect person, so the Pound Puppies search all over the city for the yellow delivery truck that the boy and his dad were in, but have no luck. The pups then remember that the delivery man gave McLeish a receipt, so Lucky, Cookie, and Squirt sneak into McLeish's office to find it. Although they can't read, they are able to identify the receipt based on the symbol on it that matches the one on the truck. Just then, McLeish comes back, excited that an important journalist, Carlton J. Stankmeyer, will be attending the Kibble machine ceremony. Cookie and Lucky hide behind a heating vent, but Squirt gets locked in a filing cabinet. Outside, workers set up for the ceremony and the mayor arrives, while the pups are back in the kennel wondering what to do to fix everything. Lucky then gets an idea; while the mayor, McLeish, and Olaf are distracted, Lucky, Strudel, Nut Nut, Sparky and Yipper sneak out and sabotage the kibble machine while Cookie and Niblet rescue Squirt. Outside, Mr. Stankmeyer arrives, and it is revealed that he is actually a kid journalist. The ceremony begins, and the machine is turned on, exploding and spraying mushy kibble everywhere, ruining the ceremony. Later, the delivery man and his son arrive at the pound to take the machine away. Billy still wants to adopt Yipper, and McLeish allows him to, as Mr. Stankmeyer will write about it in his column, instead of writing about the mess that the ceremony turned out to be. Yipper is overjoyed, and as a parting gift, Lucky and the gang give him a Pound Puppies dog tag and state "Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy!" After Billy finally adopts Yipper, he names him "Bob". As the delivery man and his son drive off with "Bob", Lucky and the other Pound Puppies start chowing down on all of the leftover kibble. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Dabney Coleman - Mayor *Gregg Berger *Danny Cooksey - Yipper *Eddie Deezen - Mr. Stankmeyer *Elan Garfias Quotes Yipper: Y-You guys talk to humans? Lucky: Well, only when they don't know it and only when absolutely necessary. Yipper Wait! You're the Pound Puppies! I thought you guys were just a legend! Lucky: Oh, no. We're real, alright. If a dog needs a home, we're the guys to find him one...No matter how much the humans mess things up. Trivia *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: A Perfect Match DVD. Errors *Several times during the episode, Strudel's dog tag changes from a heart to the Pound Puppies doghouse tag. Similarly, Squirt's dog tag changes from the doghouse tag to a bone. Transcript The Yipper Caper/Transcript